


i hate accidents (except when we went from friends to this)

by baevenreyes



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27281449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baevenreyes/pseuds/baevenreyes
Summary: “You can touch, you know.”It takes Kara’s brain a couple of seconds to catch up, almost like a reboot. It’s like everything screeches to a halt, and there’s nothing but a low buzzing in her ears and on her skin and in her head. She finally manages to look up from Lena’s – from her collarbone, okay, Lena’s collarbone is just looking very attractive today – and into her eyes. Actually, she doesn’t think that’s much better. Now she’s just staring at that.“I can – what?”“You can touch,” Lena repeats, and is Kara having a stroke? Is she dreaming?ORHow all the Superfriends find out that Kara and Lena are dating - including Kara.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 49
Kudos: 894





	i hate accidents (except when we went from friends to this)

**Author's Note:**

> I read so many amazing fics for Supercorptober, it inspired me to finally finish this. I got the idea from a Clexa fic I read way back in like 2016 or something... I think. Enjoy!

**Kara**

“You can touch, you know.”

It takes Kara’s brain a couple of seconds to catch up, almost like a reboot. It’s like everything screeches to a halt, and there’s nothing but a low buzzing in her ears and on her skin and in her head. She finally manages to look up from Lena’s – from her _collarbone,_ okay, Lena’s _collarbone_ is just looking very attractive today – and into her eyes. Actually, she doesn’t think that’s much better. Now she’s just staring at that.

“I can – _what?”_

“You can touch,” Lena repeats, and is Kara having a stroke? Is she dreaming? The words coming out of Lena’s mouth don’t make sense in the context of the two of them having coffee on the couch in Lena’s office, even if she has been staring at Lena for the last who-knows-how-long, she’s – “You don’t have to keep just staring at … me, Kara, you can – you can touch if you’d like.”

There’s a mischievous – Kara would go so far as to say _seductive_ – smile playing on Lena’s lips and suddenly Kara’s staring at _that_ as well. She’s not sure what’s going on here but she can’t find enough space in her brain to figure it out. Her thoughts just keep screaming at her about how _pretty_ Lena is and how much she wants to take her up on her offer. She’s pretty sure she’s just opening and closing her mouth, not a sound making its way past her lips. Lena must pity her, because suddenly her face goes soft and she leans over to gently touch Kara’s hand. Fire trails up Kara’s arm, she can feel a blush rise on her neck, this is all a bit too much because Lena just told her she could _touch_ and now _she’s_ touching –

“I know we’re taking things slow on the dating front, darling, and I’m completely okay with that; I’m happy with whatever you’re comfortable with. It’s just that you keep staring, at my lips, and my neck, and other parts of me and I just wanted to say… if you wanted to touch, I would be kind of into that.”

Kara’s brain sticks on the word _darling_ for a second – she _loves_ it when Lena calls her darling – before it jumps forward – _into that?!_ – and then backward in the sentence. _Dating?!_

“ _Dating?!_ We’re not – I mean – not that I wouldn’t _love_ that, wow, you’re everything – but – are we dating? I didn’t know we, uh, were? _”_

And she doesn’t, they’re not, but – her brain is suddenly working overtime, showing her images of what that would be like, and Kara realizes she wants _that_ more than anything. Her and Lena, together. She’d always known on some level, of course, but suddenly she can’t imagine the two of them any other way.

Lena’s mouth drops open in a silent _O_ and she pulls her hand back so quickly Kara almost misses it but for how cold her own hand suddenly feels. She catches a glimpse of Lena’s wide-eyed, terrified look, before she drops her head into her hands.

“Oh my God. Oh my _God,_ ” Lena mumbles, over and over. “This is… wow. Maybe you should leave, Kara, I – “

Kara can see Lena retreating into herself and suddenly she knows that if she doesn’t step up and talk about this now, they’ll probably both ignore that it ever happened – like that time Lena was maybe a bit too drunk and mumbled into Kara’s neck about how good she smelled and how she wonders if she tastes good too – and just _never_ talk about it. Also, in the last few seconds, Kara’s really thought about the idea of dating Lena, and… Wow. There’s no coming back from that possibility.

“Lena,” she cuts her off, “I really think we should talk about this.” Lena just sighs, but Kara convinces herself that she sees her nod. “Why did you think… how long have we been… how long have you thought we’re dating?”

She tries not to make it sound like Lena’s been delusional – she knows there’s something _more_ to their friendship, knows they’re not exactly normal everyday best friends, knows she loves Lena beyond anything she’s ever felt before. Kara isn’t even really surprised about this – enough people outside their relationship have commented that they seem like a couple, she understands. She doesn’t think Lena’s made this up, and she doesn’t want her to think she does. She’s not sure she’s completely successful, but Lena looks up, and even though she can’t meet Kara’s eyes, she does look at a spot just behind her shoulder, so Kara takes it as a win.

“This is so embarrassing,” Lena begins. “I… three weeks ago, when you asked me to go to that new pasta place for dinner? The one you wrote that fluff piece on?”

Kara nods. She remembers. That had been an amazing dinner, Lena had looked so pretty in that dark green sundress she sometimes wears in the summer on hot nights, Kara almost forgot to eat her garlic bread until the waiter came to take it away.

“Well, in the article” – (Kara will never get over the fact that Lena reads all her articles, even the useless fluff pieces about restaurants) – “you had said that this was the perfect restaurant for a first date – not overly romantic, cozy, but fancy enough that it created a nice vibe while also impressing your date. And then the next day, you came to my office with _flowers_ and you were so nervous to ask me to go, I just – I thought you were asking me out.”

“And you said yes?” Kara is breathless at the thought. Lena thought she was asking her out and she agreed to go?

“And I said yes, because I can’t remember a time where I knew you and I didn’t want to be with you. So we went on this date – or what I thought was a date, anyway – and you picked me up at my place, you brought me that little succulent, you held my hand, you opened all the doors for me and told me I looked pretty like ten times. You _insisted_ on paying. And I was so charmed, I – I had such a good time, Kara. And at the end of the night you walked me to my door, lacing our fingers together, and then you kissed my cheek. It felt like a date. Like a _great_ date.”

Lena shrugs like she doesn’t believe herself anymore, but Kara’s mind has been blown.

“And I’ve been here at least every other day since to bring you coffee, or a snack, or flowers again, and I keep hugging you and holding your hand, kissing your cheek and the top of your head and wishing I could stay longer, and I text you all the time, and I miss you when I don’t see you and I keep staring at how beautiful you are… oh my God. We _are_ dating!”

She must look genuinely shocked because Lena bursts out laughing. “This is the weirdest situation I have ever been in.”

“Lena,” Kara breathes. This is – as strange as this is, this might just be the best thing that’s ever happened to her. Well, depending on one thing. “These three weeks, have they been – were they good? Do you like dating me? Are you happy?”

Lena sighs, and Kara almost instinctively moves closer to hold her hand again. She huffs when she realizes what she just did; she really has been accidentally dating Lena this whole time. She’s such an _idiot_ sometimes.

(But she doesn’t let go, and neither does Lena.)

Lena looks down at their joined hands fondly, and the sight of a smile forming on her lips warms Kara up from the inside. Lena finally looks up and into her eyes.

“It’s the happiest I’ve been in a long time.”

Kara can’t help the grin that takes over her face. She feels like her chest is going to burst open with all the warm affection that’s gathering there.

“I can’t believe you said yes to a date with me and I didn’t even know! If I’d known, the news would have reported that Supergirl was going crazy because I’d be doing loop-de-loops all around the city if you wanted to go out with me.”

“ _I_ can’t believe you’ve been unintentionally dating me for three weeks,” Lena says, raising an eyebrow at Kara.

“Let’s call it… subconsciously. Or accidentally. I think the intention was always there.”

Lena looks vulnerable as she moves closer to Kara on the couch. “Yeah?”

Kara reaches over to take Lena’s other hand as well. “Lena, there are two things I need you to know. One, you are the most… ineffable person I know, and I just… I like you _so much_. I’ve been trying to figure out how to tell you how much for months.” It’s more. It’s more than that and they both know it, but Kara’s not quite ready to say _that_ out loud.

She trails one hand up Lena’s arm, over her shoulder to curl around the back of her neck as her thumb strokes softly over her jaw. She sees Lena’s breath catch and her body feels _warm_ again at the thought that she can affect Lena like that. “And second, I… I’ve been thinking about kissing you since you caught me staring so if it’s alright with you, I’d really like to do that.”

Lena nods and Kara leans forward. When their lips touch, she feels that buzz on her skin again. When Lena’s hand lands over her clavicle, fingertips just grazing skin where her button-up falls open, she thinks that this woman might just be the death of her. (She wouldn’t really mind.) When Lena’s mouth opens under hers, she stops thinking altogether.

**Alex**

There’s a knock on her door and Kara realizes she’s forgotten something extremely important.

“Shoot,” she mutters, before opening the door with a big smile and a hug for her sister. They’re meeting up for their monthly Sister Night, which she has reluctantly left Lena behind for, even though she’d much rather be kissing her new girlfriend right now than watching a movie with her sister. (No offense to Alex, of course, Lena’s just… _Lena,_ and now that Kara knows what her mouth tastes like she doesn’t think she’ll ever be able to go a day without kissing her ever again.)

In fact, Lena’s kisses had her so distracted earlier that she completely forgot to ask Lena if it’s okay to tell Alex about them – she’d only been concerned with asking if she could come over after Alex leaves her place. Which is going to be a problem, because Alex is perceptive as heck –

“You look happy,” Alex comments as she moves around Kara to place the wine she brought on the kitchen counter. “What’s up?”

“I, uh, something – “ Kara huffs, this is ridiculous, she’s sure Lena won’t mind her telling Alex. She tells Alex everything, Lena knows that. Still, she doesn’t want to do anything Lena might be uncomfortable with. “Look, something _amazing_ happened today, but there’s something I need to go do before I can tell you about it. Make yourself comfortable, I shouldn’t be gone too long.”

She’s out the window before Alex can reply, leaving her standing alone in her kitchen with a confused look on her face.

Kara arrives at Lena’s apartment 20 seconds later, and floats down to tap on the balcony door. Lena looks up from where she’d been lounging on the couch and smiles when she sees it’s Kara. She gets up and Kara is momentarily distracted enough to make a less than graceful landing, because Lena is wearing shorts and one of Kara’s sweaters and her hair is down and she looks so _soft._

“Hi,” Lena says softly when she opens the door. “That must’ve been the shortest Sister Night in Danvers history.”

Kara involuntarily reaches forward to grab the sleeve of her sweater that’s hanging over Lena’s fingers. She can’t fathom being this close to her and _not_ touching her in some way. (Lena is so _small_ and so _cute_ sometimes Kara has trouble dealing with it.) The action causes Lena to step forward into her space. “It actually just started, but I realized I forgot to ask you if it was okay for me to tell Alex about us. I really want to, because I’m really happy about it and she already noticed, but if you’re not comfortable with that I won’t.”

Lena takes Kara’s hand that’s nervously fiddling with her sleeve in both of hers. “Of course you can tell Alex. Full disclosure, I told Sam when you first asked me out – uhm, when I first thought you asked me out?” A breathy laugh escapes her, and Kara is transfixed by the soft smile on her face. “This is such a strange situation. But, uh, could we maybe not tell everyone else just yet? I feel like they’re just getting used to me and I don’t really want to drop something like this right now. Plus, I kind of want to be … just _us_ for a while.”

“Just us sounds nice. Alex will want to tell Kelly though, is that okay?”

“Of course, I wasn’t expecting her to keep it a secret from her fiancée.”

“Good,” Kara says, “I’m also not telling Alex that I accidentally dated you for three weeks, because I will _never_ live that down.”

“I’m glad we’re on the same page, finally,” Lena whispers, reaching up to thread her fingers in Kara’s hair at the base of her neck and lightly running her nose along Kara’s. “You should probably get home, then. I assume Alex is waiting?”

Kara’s almost speechless with how close Lena is and how much she wants her _closer._ “I think I have time for one kiss.”

She’s barely uttered the words before Lena’s lips are on hers. Kara doesn’t think she’ll ever get used to this, but she’d more than ready to spend the rest of her life finding out.

“Okay, darling, Alex honestly still scares me a little. Time for you to go,” Lena says, before pressing one more kiss to the corner of Kara’s mouth.

“I really like you in my clothes, by the way,” Kara says, squeezing slightly where her hands are resting on Lena’s hips.

“Good. Because I really like wearing your clothes,” Lena breathes and Kara can’t help but kiss her again.

A slightly dazed Kara makes her way back to her own apartment and flies through the window to find a _very_ annoyed Alex.

“Care to explain?”

And honestly, Kara should probably try to explain this in an elegant way, but – “Lena kissed me today and I am _so_ happy right now.”

The Girl of Steel lets her sister tackle her into her couch in an excited hug, because why not? Lena kissed her today.

**Sam**

“So… I think I have some news.”

Sam raises an eyebrow at the words as well as Lena’s appearance as she walks into her friend’s office. Lena looks… relaxed? Happy? She almost wants to say… loose? Suffice it to say, she’s intrigued and business will have to wait.

“I like news.”

“I went on a date last night.”

“What?! I thought you weren’t dating because you’re in love with – “

“I went on a date last night _with Kara.”_

Sam gathers Lena in a hug so tight she almost thinks she hears a rib crack. She reluctantly puts her friend down when she lets out a breathless laugh. “She asked you out? How was it? Tell me everything!” She sits down on the couch and pats the spot next to her.

Lena giggles like a schoolgirl – God, she’s so gone – and joins Sam on the couch. “So Kara came in for lunch yesterday, like she usually does, but she brought plumerias – have I told you how rare those are? – and she was so _nervous,_ Sam. Finally, after watching her play with her food without eating it for like ten minutes straight, she takes this big breath and practically superspeeds through asking me out to dinner at this cute place she just wrote an article on.”

“The one she said was perfect for first dates?”

“Exactly. So she picked me up, and opened all the doors for me, and held my hand the whole night and we had an amazing time. Everything is so easy with her, you know? I thought I would be more nervous about … changing things, between us, but it was just like always, just with an added layer of affection. She was so damn _charming._ She insisted on paying, walked me home, all the way to my door, and then – “

“Oh my God, did she kiss you? Is that why you’re floating today?”

“She kissed my cheek, but she was really cute about it. And she’s told me before that she hasn’t really dated much, because of the alien thing, so I understand that she wants to take things slow. But Sam, I cannot express to you how happy I am right now.”

Sam smiles and pulls Lena in for another hug. “I’m happy for you. You deserve this, both of you. I know how happy you make each other.”

The smile on Lena’s face could power the whole building. “I woke up this morning to a text from her, just a single heart emoji, and I stared at my ceiling grinning for five minutes.” She blushes at the admission, but Sam feels only warmth in her chest at the content in Lena’s demeanour. Her phone beeps.

“I’d hate to interrupt your gushing, but it seems we have business to attend to.”

“Yes, of course,” Lena says, getting up and rounding her desk as Sam follows to sit on the opposite side. “Just, one more thing, can we keep this between us? I don’t know how Kara feels about telling people, but I just had to share my happiness with someone.”

“Of course, Lena. Thank you for telling me.”

Lena gives her one more soft smile before slipping into business mode. “Right, let’s take a look at these acquisitions.”

**Nia**

Nia Nal is having a good day. Her local bakery had free samples of their new triple-chocolate croissant this morning, she found five bucks on the subway, and she got to work to find her boyfriend had had flowers delivered to her desk. Snapper had even approved her latest article with only minor edits. So, it’s shaping up to be a great day when Nia makes her way to Kara’s office to meet her for lunch.

As is customary, she gives a quick knock before entering and rattling off her choices for lunch today – that new Chinese place is having a special on potstickers, she thinks – but freezes when she looks up and sees something she’s definitely not supposed to see.

 _Something_ being Lena Luthor on Kara’s desk, her shirt unbuttoned and her head thrown back with Kara’s mouth attached to her neck. Kara’s got an arm wrapped around Lena’s waist to hold her close and the other one –

The two spring apart when Nia’s “Oh!” pierces the air between them. Nia immediately spins around and covers her eyes for good measure.

“I am _so sorry._ ”

“Kara you have _super hearing!”_ Lena hisses.

“I was _distracted,”_ Kara hisses back. A few seconds of shuffling later, Kara speaks again.

“You can turn around, Nia.”

When she does, they’re both fully dressed again, thankfully, though Nia still can’t quite look either of them in the eye.

“So, uh, you two are, uh…”

“Dating, yeah,” Kara confirms, with a soft smile at Lena. “We’re together. Lena’s my girlfriend. We –“

“I think she gets it, darling,” Lena interrupts, with a matching soft smile and a hand on Kara’s lower back. Kara leans into the contact and they’re so cute Nia can’t even be mad that she’s just been permanently scarred by seeing Kara’s hand on Lena’s left boob.

“So,” Kara says. “Lunch?”

Nia nods dumbly. Kara grins at her and presses a kiss to Lena’s temple before stepping through the door and holding it open for Nia. “I’ll see you tonight?”

“See you tonight,” Lena returns, and leaves in the direction of Cat’s office with a wave at Kara as Kara leads Nia to the elevators.

(The new Chinese place _does_ have a special on potstickers, by the way. Kara lights up when they bring her food, as always, but she lights up even more when Nia asks her about Lena.)

**Kelly**

“Wait wait wait, something’s not adding up,” Kelly says, pointing at Sam, her wine sloshing dangerously in her glass as she gesticulates. “Did you just say _two month_ anniversary?”

“Yes?” Sam replies. “I was saying that I bet Kara was thanking Lena for the expensive watch she got her for their two month anniversary when Nia” – she points at the girl in question where she’s sitting on Alex and Kelly’s couch – “walked in on them in Kara’s office yesterday.”

It’s girls’ night, but Kara and Lena are predictably late, which gave Nia the perfect opportunity to tell Alex (though _she_ didn’t really want to hear about it), Kelly and Sam about catching them in a compromising position at work the day before. They opened the wine early and got right to gossiping, but Kelly’s just noticed something, and call her crazy, but she thinks there’s a story there.

“Babe.” She turns to Alex, twisting slightly in the hold Alex has around her waist. “You told me Kara and Lena got together only five weeks ago.”

Alex counts on her fingers, looking up at the ceiling in that adorable way she does when she’s trying to figure something out while slightly drunk. Kelly can’t wait to marry this dork.

“That’s right. It was Sister Night, and Kara told me she finally admitted her feelings and kissed Lena in her office when they were having coffee.”

“That’s strange,” Sam says, “because Lena definitely told me Kara asked her out on their first date when they were having _lunch_ together two months ago. And she didn’t kiss her on the first date, at least not properly. I remember because it was right around the time L-Corp acquired Lord Industries and I personally got to escort Max Lord out of his old office. Which is now mine, by the way.”

“Exactly,” Kelly says, snapping her fingers. “Something’s up! When did they start dating? And why don’t we know the whole story?”

Kara and Lena choose that moment to walk into Alex’s apartment, holding hands and looking way too adorable together.

“Hey guys, sorry we’re late! But Lena got some expensive wine to make up for it.”

“You can make it up to us by telling us exactly how – and when – you got together,” Nia says. Kelly was going to go for something more subtle, but oh well. This works.

“I will take the wine as well, though,” Sam says, getting up and taking the bottle from Kara. “So, when? And how?”

Kara looks… caught? And Lena looks like she’s going to burst into laughter at any moment. She brings her hand up to scratch at the back of Kara’s neck.

“I think the jig is up, darling.”

Kara nods, leaning into the contact, and takes a deep breath. “So, I may have accidentally dated Lena for three weeks before we _actually_ got together.”

“You _what?_ ” Alex almost chokes on her wine and Kelly rubs soothing circles into her back.

“Really glad I haven’t taken a sip of this expensive wine, yet,” Sam chuckles. “Pray tell, how do you accidentally date someone, Kara?”

Kara turns to Lena with the softest look in her eyes, and wraps an arm around her waist to pull her close and press a kiss to the top of her head. She shrugs.

“I guess you just really love her and somehow your subconscious takes over and you ask her out even though you don’t realise that’s what you’re doing, and then you just keep loving her until she tells you you can touch her boobs, which sparks a conversation about how you’re maybe actually dating this girl even though you had no idea.”

Lena drops her forehead on Kara’s chest in exasperation at almost the exact moment that Alex groans and drops her head on Kelly’s shoulder – that moment being the moment that Kara says the word “boobs”.

“Okay!” Alex says. “I am going to need a lot more wine to get that image out of my head! Let’s talk about something else, please!”

As Sam hands fills up Alex’s wine glass, Kelly looks over and catches Kara and Lena in a soft moment. Lena leans up to press a kiss to the corner of Kara’s mouth and whispers, close to her ear.

“I love you too, darling.”

Kelly smiles. Awkward beginnings or not, she has a feeling these two are going to make it.

**J’onn**

“Miss Luthor, how may I assist you?”

J’onn gives Lena a warm smile. She’s become a fixture at the DEO lately, and though a few people had been slow to trust her, she’s been invaluable in their latest attempts to make the world a safer place for humans and aliens alike.

“Hello, Director. I’m looking for Kara?”

“Oh, she’s training in the new red sun room – “

“Lena! What a nice surprise!” Kara interrupts, coming around the corner. And that’s when things start to go wrong.

See, J’onn has gotten very good at filtering out people’s thoughts. But sometimes, when people are overwhelmed, their thoughts get really loud and it takes a while for him to tune them out. So, when Lena turns around and sees Kara, fresh from her workout, J’onn is suddenly bombarded by thoughts. _Very_ personal thoughts.

_Fuck. How does she look like that? She’s unreal._

“That new red sun room is amazing, Lena. It’s so nice to get a proper workout for a change!”

_It was 100% worth it just to see you sweaty like this, God, I can’t believe you’re my girlfriend._

Hm, they’re dating? Good for them. But also, J’onn needs to get out of here before he hears any more. As Kara steps closer to Lena, almost pulling her in for a hug before laughing and saying that she’s too sweaty, J’onn starts making is way to the door Kara just came out of.

_I can’t believe how attracted I am to this dork right now. Even the way her hair’s falling out of that braid is attractive! And why is she wearing a sleeveless shirt? Is she trying to kill me with those arms? This is her place of work and I just want to drag her to a supply closet somewhere so I can lick the sweat off her neck!_

J’onn must falter at that last thought, because Lena catches his eye and freezes.

_Shit. Is it Martians that can read minds? Oh God, it is._

She blushes deeply, and J’onn makes sure he gets out of the room and as far away as possible. He knows what happens when people try not to think of something – they think of it almost immediately. And he does _not_ want to hear what Lena’s brain is going to do next.

_Okay, Lena, just think of how much you love her, don’t think about last night, don’t think about last night, don’t think about –_

He heaves a sigh of relief when he makes it out of range.

**Brainy**

“Brainy _still_ doesn’t know?” Sam asks, setting up Clue on the coffee table in Kara’s apartment. “It’s been almost three months! Haven’t you told him?”

Nia shrugs. “It didn’t come up at the beginning, and then I kind of wanted to see how long it would take for him to notice. I mean, he works with them almost every day, together, I definitely didn’t think it would take this long!”

"Hey!" Kara interjects. "We're extremely professional about our relationship at work! He could totally not have noticed! Right, Lena?"

"Of course, darling."

Nia scoffs. "Please, you two don't know how to look at each other without being disgustingly in love."

“This is a golden opportunity,” Alex interrupts before Kara can turn this into a real argument - she's probably going to start saying how sneaky she can be soon. “Let’s take bets on how long it’ll take him to notice now that they’re not hiding it anymore!” She turns to the couple in question. “You two, be obvious.”

Lena raises an eyebrow, pointedly looking down her own body where she’s literally sitting with her legs slung across Kara’s, her hand scratching at the back of Kara’s neck and Kara’s hand possessively on her ankle. Alex shrugs. “Just like that, good job. Alright, I’ve got five bucks on before dinner gets here. What does everyone else think?”

The night goes like this:

Kara wins their first round of Clue, and Lena presses a long kiss to her cheek, _very_ close to her mouth. Everyone immediately looks at Brainy, but he just smiles and starts packing up the board so they can set up for Monopoly.

Lena lets Kara buy her most valuable property for next to nothing, and Kara thanks her by pulling her further into her lap and dropping a kiss on her shoulder. Brainy mentions that Lena's not employing the best winning strategy, but doesn’t comment further.

At one point, Lena gets a particularly difficult guess in Charades, and Kara exclaims “Rao, I love you!” when it puts them in the lead. Brainy just comments on Lena’s superior intelligence, writing down the final tally, and gestures to Nia that it’s their turn.

Kara lets Lena take one of her potstickers _right_ after threatening to melt Alex’s face off for trying to do the same thing, and Brainy just slurps his noodles.

When Lena and Kara head to the kitchen to “get more snacks”, and full-on kiss in plain view of everyone ( _Your kitchen is_ in _your living room, Kara, we can all see you!_ Nia wants to shout), and he _still_ doesn’t say anything, Nia almost loses her cool.

But it’s when they come back, and Kara sits down on the ground with her back against the couch, pulling Lena down to sit between her legs, while Brainy just calmly keeps packing away the food containers so they can keep playing, that Nia finally gives up.

“Oh my God, Brainy! How have you not commented on the fact that Lena and Kara are _clearly_ dating? Kara is literally leaving a trail of kisses down Lena’s neck right now! There’s no way you haven’t noticed!”

Brainy looks up, alarmed. Kara also looks up, her face turning pink.

“I’m confused.”

“How? How have you not noticed that these two – “ She points at them – “are so obviously in love? You’re the only one here who doesn’t know!”

“I know that they’re in a relationship,” Brainy says, calm but still looking confused. That gives Nia pause.

“When did you find out?”

“When I… got here? A year ago?”

“What?!” Almost everyone in the room shouts at the same time, and Brainy speaks slowly, as if to help them understand.

“Lena and Kara have been romantically involved the whole time I’ve known them.”

There’s silence for a long moment. Then, Lena bursts into a fit of laughter so loud an uncontrolled, Kara looks concerned.

“Looks like we were accidentally dating for much longer than we thought,” she says, barely able to get it out she’s laughing so hard. Kara starts laughing too, and drops her forehead to Lena’s shoulder.

“We’re so dumb,” she mumbles, but the affection is clear in her voice. Everyone joins in on their laughter.

Nia quickly explains the situation to Brainy, and then even he lets out a laugh.

“What about the bet?” Alex grumbles good-naturedly. “Who wins?”

There’s silence for a moment as everyone looks at each other.

“I think I did,” Lena says then, and turns to capture Kara’s lips in a kiss.

**Bonus: Lena**

Lena is so on edge that she nearly jumps out of her skin when there’s a knock on her door. She takes a deep breath to settle herself, one she knows Kara can hear, which isn’t ideal – you don’t really want your date to know how nervous you are when she picks you up – but it’s also _Kara,_ and Lena’s never been as comfortable with anyone as she is with Kara.

She still can’t quite believe Kara Danvers finally asked her out on a date.

She opens her door to find a smiling Kara, holding a small potted succulent in her hands.

“Hi, Lena,” she says, almost shaking with either excitement or nerves – Lena can relate, she’s not quite sure which one is causing her own jitters – when she steps around Lena to place the plant on her kitchen counter. “I saw this and thought of you.”

“Prickly and impossible to get close to?” Lena half-jokes, though Kara obviously takes offense to her inference.

“Not with me,” she says, stepping closer to take one of Lena’s hands in hers. Kara’s always doing things like this – she doesn’t let anyone say anything negative about Lena – not even Lena herself. And _oh,_ Lena had forgotten for a moment that Kara was here to take her out on a literal _date,_ but now that she’s so close there’s not much else she can think about – is Kara going to kiss her?

“I was thinking more like,” Kara says, soft and affectionate, “resilient. Tough. And uh, uniquely beautiful, you know?”

In that moment, there’s nothing that Lena wants more than to kiss her. But Kara seems hesitant, shy, and Lena’s not sure now is the best time. So she plays it safe, and instead fits herself into Kara’s arms for a tight hug. She feels Kara press a kiss to the side of her head, and it’s like warmth trickles down from the spot, right down to her toes.

“I feel the same way,” she whispers into Kara’s neck, and feels her tighten her hold in response. After a long moment, Kara lets go and grins at her.

“So. Dinner?”

“Lead the way, Supergirl.”

As Kara takes her hand and leads her out of her apartment, it finally hits Lena – she’s actually dating Kara Danvers. Kara’s held her hand before, of course, but this time, she threads their fingers together. It’s such a small detail, but it somehow drives home the fact that everything is about to change between them.

Lena Luthor dating Kara Danvers.

What a thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Is it possible to accidentally date someone? Probably not.
> 
> Is Lena way too smart and anxious about relationships for this to conceivably happen? Perhaps.
> 
> Did I have tons of fun writing this anyway? You bet your ass I did.
> 
> Let me know what you thought! You can find me on Tumblr at @rosa-bi-az. Comments are appreciated!


End file.
